csofandomcom-20200223-history
Bingo (Old)
The Bingo Event is a feature, previously a special event in Counter-Strike Online. Overview You will automatically win 1 bingo number whenever you've used 1 Decoder. The numbers would be randomly generated from 0 to 99 and it is possible to win a duplicate number which had appeared before. ; Rules If you use 1 Decoder during the event period, you will win 1 bingo number ranged from 0 to 99. If your winning bingo number matches any one on the bingo board, the following bingo board will be opened and once the bingo numbers in a line have been shaded, you will receive a reward corresponding to its direction (horizontal, vertical or diagonal). It is common to win numbers which do not exist on the bingo board or existing one that have been shaded. ; Shuffle Shuffle the numbers on the Bingo board. Opened bingo numbers would be kept as open status. It is unusable if you've cleared more than 1 horizontal, vertical or diagonal line (available to use after reset) or if you've shaded more than 11 bingo numbers. ; Reset Reset the bingo board and any reward item composition. Also, any opened bingo numbers and all shaded bingo numbers will be cancelled. The types of rewards and their locations will change. Updates 27 August 2017 The reset button now requires 1000 M in order to function instead of 350 M. The user can only reset one item per day and need to wait until tomorrow to reset again. 26 March 2015 After this update, Bingo is no longer an event but a permanent feature available in game. There are several modifications as well: ; Mileage point To participate in Bingo, it requires Mileage points, which can be obtained through Mileage Decoder, or some certain events only. The Mileage point will be used to obtain the bingo numbers, instead of getting number directly after using a Decoder like before. The amount of Mileage point is random (usually between 30 ~ 60 points) and does not relate to the value of item from Code Box (best, advanced or normal items do not influence the amount of points). ; Rules There are 4 ways to use the Mileage points: *Open random (costs 50 M points): Provides a random number from 0 to 99. Note that you can get the number which does not appear in your Bingo board; also the number could be repeated (for example: you got number 15 in the previous turn, there's still a chance to get it again on your next turn). *Open even number (costs 100 M points): Provides a random number from 0 to 99, but only for even numbers (0, 2, 4, 6, 8...). Same as the first way, you still can get non-appeared numbers and repeated numbers. *Open odd number (costs 100 M points): Same as previous, but it provides odd numbers (1, 3, 5, 7, 9...) instead. *Open special (costs 350 M points, the first time): Provides an exact number which appears on the Bingo board, with no repetition. However for each row cleared, the cost would automatically increment by 350 M points. For Japan region, they only have "Open special" option, which costs 300 M points. ; Special reward After clearing the Bingo board, the player can get a special reward which is permanent or in a certain quantity (such as Duration Extenders). To change the reward, the player must reset it (costs 350 M points). Note that it must be done before clearing Bingo. 5 November 2015 ; Reset special reward for free After this update, players are now able to reset the special reward for free twice per month (once from 1st ~ 15th, once from 16th ~ 31st). Note that, if the players reset more, it still requires M points. ; Special reset button *Players now are able to change the special reward directly to the event item with special reset function for free. *However, the button is generated only for the event period, it can be used only once. bingofreereset1.jpg| button bingofreereset2.jpg|Reset special reward for free twice per month Exclusive prizes Events Gallery File:Bingo_poster_kr.jpg|South Korea poster File:Newbingo_newcomen_poster_korea.png|Ditto, 26 March 2015 update File:Newbingo_poster_taiwan.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Bingopromosg/my.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Dragonsword_poster_sgp.png|Ditto File:Plasma_beamsword_singaporemalaysia_poster.png|Ditto File:Bingo_plasma_beamsword_indonesia_poster.png|Indonesia poster File:10408145_1032802586735572_7965737151502487659_n.jpg|Ditto CSNZBingo.png|''Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies'' poster Trivia *Bingo-exclusive weapons are only available during the event period. Anti-Zombie weapons are replaced outside the period instead. Category:Events